the_infection_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Traffic Jam
Traffic Jam was the second studio album by the British-American band The Infection. It was released on August 28, 1997 in Canada and was released worldwide on November 14, 1997. This was the first time the band released 6 singles in a row with the last one being released in January 1998. "The Year of Hell", which was supposed to become an bonus track would later appear in The Piece Of The Action trilogy on Vol. 3: Legend of the Realms. SINGLES: #Beetles (Released August 28, 1997) # I Have Lips (Released November 3, 1997) #Insert The CD (Released November 16, 1997) #Bubble Wrap (Released December 9, 1997) #You Know (Released January 17, 1998) TRACKLIST: #Traffic Sucks #I Have Lips #Beetles #Start Moving #Rampage #Insert The CD #We Need An Replacement #Start Scamming #You Know #Lost City #The Traffic Jam #Finally #Bubble Wrap #The Year of Hell Personnel * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead vocals, lead guitar, rhythm guitar * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals, drums, percussion Writing After a successful debut album of The Infection, the band announced that they starting working on the 2nd album, at the time it was originally going to be titled "Lost City" but the album title was scrapped around March 1996. I Have Lips was written back in April 1994 about a person having lips and ranting about it because people didn't like his lips. The song "I Have Lips" was played in the Number Of My Lifes US Tour back in 1995 and the song was featured in the demo album Vaccine Slaughterhouse under the alternate name "Democracy Wants My Money". All of the songs where written by SpongeBob & Sandy Cheeks in December 1995. Recording The band made several demos in Early 1996 like "Beetles", "You Know" & "We Need A Replacement". And according to Sandy Cheeks, Most of the demos were songs that never made it to the final tracklist of the album. The band decided to record the album at Westbeach Recorders in Los Angeles. Many songs started with either Spongebob or Sandy yelling in a nasal tone, really close to the microphone, creating a ringing effect, along with muffling the microphone for the rest of the recording. Background & packing The front album cover featured cars driving around in the night time. The band added a Parental Advisory Sticker because some of the songs had explicit langauge. The album sold around 60,000 copies worldwide. Traffic Jam Tour # Traffic Sucks # I Have Lips # Beetles # Drumstick # Come On Tom, Really # The Address Is On My Brain # We Need An Replacement # Lost City # Bubble Wrap # Why Did This Happen # Rampage # Insert The CD # Start Scamming # You Know # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # I Don't Give A Damn # Finally # Cherub Rock (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Start Moving # The Traffic Jam # The Year of Hell Tour Personnel * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Pat Smear - drums, percussion (touring member) * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (February - May 1998) Tour Dates *August 28th, 1997 - SOMA, San Diego, California *August 29th, 1997 - State Theatre, Detroit, Michigan *September 3rd, 1997 - Webster Theater, Hartford, Connecticut *September 4th, 1997 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *September 5th, 1997 - Roseland Ballroom, New York, New York *September 8th, 1997 - 9:30 Club, Washington, D.C. *September 9th, 1997 - The Roxy, Altanta, Georgia *September 10th, 1997 - Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, Florida *September 11th, 1997 - Donald Bren Events Center, Irvine, California *September 14th, 1997 - Civic Auditorium, Fargo, North Dakota *September 15th, 1997 - Paramount Theatre, Seattle, Washington *September 16th, 1997 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois *September 17th, 1997 - Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, Indiana *September 19th, 1997 - Wells Fargo Arena, Tempe, Arizona *September 20th, 1997 - Dome Arena, Henrietta, New York *September 21st, 1997 - House of Blues, New Orleans, Louisiana *September 22nd, 1997 - Sunken Gardens Theater, San Antonio, Texas *September 24th, 1997 - Sierra-at-Tahoe Resort, Twin Bridges, California *September 25th, 1997 - Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, Massachusetts *September 26th, 1997 - BI-LO Center, Greenville, South Carolina *September 27th, 1997 - Coca Coca Lakewood Ampitheatre, Atlanta, Georgia *September 30th, 1997 - Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Centre, Camden, New Jersey *October 3rd, 1997 - Memorial Stadium, Seattle, Washington *October 4th, 1997 - Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana *October 5th, 1997 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas *October 6th, 1997 - Riverport Ampitheatre, Maryland Heights, Missouri *October 7th, 1997 - The Canyons, Park City, Utah *October 11th, 1997 - Shoreline Ampitheatre, Mountain View, California *October 12th, 1997 - Candlestick Park, San Francisco, California *October 13th, 1997 - Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, Tennessee *